Keyblade Chronicles
by Sonamy15
Summary: When told about a legend of a teenager and his orange creature coming to Destiny Island Sora has always kinda wanted it to be true so Kairi, Riku and Sora wait to see if the legend comes true. When they see a "shooting star" crash land they go and see what the strange "Star" is.
1. Chapter 1:The legend of a hero

Chapter 1: The legend of a Hero

When I was four years old I was told of a legend of a teenage boy and a orange creature from other world would one day fall from the sky and save Destiny Island and all the other worlds from heartless and other dark creatures. There names was unknown and we wasn't sure if it would happen. Of course at four I actually believed it would happen and I'd stay up and wait to see if the boy and his orange creature would come. I'd draw pictures of what I thought he'd look like and what the orange creature would look like. When I look back it was kinda silly. It was like when a child sees a super hero and dreams of being like them.

As I got older I'd laugh a little when I herd little kids being told the same legend and believed every word. "Heh! It's not gonna happen and besides one day we'll get rid of the heartless completely" I said quietly to myself. Kairi was still the only one of us that still believed that boy would fall out of the sky. "Do you think he'll come tonight?" she'd ask as soon as it got dark and I'd chuckle a little. "Do you still believe in that? Its only a fairy tale they tell little kids to make them feel safe" Riku said. "Well it's a nice thing to believe in.. and who knows it could actually be true" she said smiling and Riku rolled his eyes. But secretly we all kinda liked to believe the legend even someone like Riku.

We stayed up late again and sat down on the palm tree that bent back a little and waited again until it got really dark. Something shot across the sky. "Look a shooting star guys!" Kairi said. "Make a wish" I said. "I wish the legend was true" Kairi said. "Who needs the legend we'll stop all the heartless and dark people soon enough" Riku said. We watched the star shoot across the sky and then we herd a bang. "I don't think that was a shooting star" Riku said. "Lets check it out" I said summoning my key blade and Riku summoned his Soul eater key blade and we all ran to check it out. There was a lot of smoke and a huge hole in the ground from where the so called "Star" fell. We waited for the smoke to clear and when it did we saw something so strange. "This makes no sense" Riku said struggling to believe what he was seeing.

There was a blonde/green haired teenage boy with his eyes shut looking very badly hurt in the hole with a orange bruised and bloody creature with him. They both looked pretty bad. "Whoa! The legend was true?!" Riku said. "Wait a pointy eared boy with a orange squirrel! Boy I never thought they'd look like this" I said confused. We tried to wake them up but nothing. Was they dead. I checked for a pulse. "They're still alive. They're just unconscious" I said. "We should move them" Kairi said. And me and Riku nodded. Riku picked the blondey green haired teenage boy up and I picked up the orange squirrel. "I have never see anything like this before" I said. I'd fought heartless and talked to animals like a dog called Goofy and a duck called Donald and two chipmunks called Chip and Dale but I was amazed by a orange squirrel or rat or whatever the creature was.

We took the teen and his orange creature back to where we was near the palm tree and Riku set up a fire and Kairi found them some blankets and then we waited for them to come to. The teen started to come around. He groaned in pain. "You're gonna be sore for a few days. You and your friend took quite a fall" I said looking at him. "Huh? Where am I? This isn't Haven City." He said looking around he panicked and changed forms as soon as he saw my key blade and turned into a dark creature with black eyes and blue grey skin. Riku was ready to attack but I stopped him. "Lets try and calm him down first because this might be the guy who can save us" I said. "Calm down" I said to the teenager and put my key blade away and he turned back to normal and fell to his knees. He was weak. "Hi I'm Sora, That's Kairi and that guy with greyish blue hair is Riku" I said pointing to my friends. "I'm Jak how did I get here?" He said and just then his orange friend came around. "Whoa! Where the hell are we Jak?" It said. I introduced myself and my friends to the orange creature. "Cool! I'm Daxter the ottsel" It said and then explained what an ottsel was.

"You don't remember how you got here do you?" Kairi said and Daxter hurried over to her and Jak rolled his eyes as his friend used cheesy pick up lines on the girl. Who giggled. And she called Daxter cute and picked him up and started to stroke him. " I remember bits" Jak said and Daxter nodded at that point agreeing with his friend. "We was flying on a Zoomer which is like a hover scooter and then was attacked out of no where we tried to swerve to get ready to attack but a bright light came in around us and blinded us and we was attacked again then everything went black" Jak said. "You fell from the sky Jak and Daxter just like the legend said" Kairi said. "Legend?! There's a legend 'bout us?" Daxter asked.

"Yeah. It says that one day a teenage boy and a orange creature.." She was interrupted by Daxter. " Orange creature. Figures" He said annoyed. "So as I was saying the legend said that a teenage boy and a orange creature from another world would fall from the sky and rid Destiny Island and the other worlds of heartless and evil" she said. "What is heartless?" Jak said. "They are creatures in this world and I'll show you some soon" I said. "Ok. But I don't like the sound of these heartless" Daxter said. "Don't worry you'll be fine. It's really late now, we should get some sleep or we'll be exhausted" I said. We kept the fire going and decided to stay on the beach and camp out and go to sleep. Because tomorrow we had a big day and tomorrow I'd show Jak and Daxter another world. Which one well that would depend but first I'd want to find my team. Donald and Goofy cause I didn't want to fight without my friends. I'd know where to find them.. Disney castle where the King and Queen lived.


	2. Chapter 2:Jack

Chapter 2: Jack

When I woke up I nudged Riku and he groaned. "What do you want?!" He said annoyed. "I'm going to take Jak and Daxter to another world" I said. " Yes and? Why you telling me?" Riku said sitting up. " So you can tell Kairi, Jeez your moody when your tired" I said. " Wait, before you wake them up and go I want to talk to you" Riku said and I stopped. " What about?" I asked confused. " Jak and Daxter" Riku said. " What about them?" I asked. " I don't trust them. Jak clearly possesses the power of darkness. So he clearly has darkness in his heart" Riku said. "He doesn't act dark. He hasn't attacked any of us so he's clearly good" I said. " Your in denial cause you believe that stupid fairytale will come true. Sora give it up, he tried to attack us when he first came" Riku said. And I stood there silent then walked over to Jak and Daxter and woke them up.

They groaned. "Come on we're leaving. We have stuff to do" I said and Jak and Daxter got up and followed me. " How can we travel from world to world?" Daxter asked. " With this" I said and walked up to the gummi ship. " We're flyin' in THAT!" Daxter said and I nodded. I opened the ship up and got in and Jak and Daxter followed. " So can ya fly this thing?" Daxter asked. " Yeah of course I can" I said and started the ship up. Once we was in the sky Jak asked me something. " So where are we going?" He asked me. " First we're going Disney Castle to pick up my friends and then we're going to Halloween Town" I said. " Where?" Daxter said. "You'll find out soon" I said. It didn't take too long to reach Disney Castle. "We're here" I said opening the ship up and getting out and Jak and Daxter followed. "So this place must Disney Castle cause it don't look hallo weenie" Daxter said. " So where are your friends?" Jak asked as we walked into the castle.

I looked around. " Is it him and her?" Daxter said pointing to the king and queen. " King Mickey and Queen Minnie? No we're not here for them" I said. A duck and a dog turned around and saw me. "SORA!" They yelled and ran towards me. "Goofy! Donald!" I said and hugged them." This guy is friend's with a duck and what looks like a dog" Daxter mumbled to Jak. And Jak rolled his eyes. And Donald and Goofy walked over and I followed. " Goofy, Donald this is Jak and Daxter. They're the guys from the legend, you know the legend about the teenage boy and his orange creature who fall from the sky and save the worlds" I said. "The legend I remember that" Donald said. "Hi I'm Donald that's Goofy" Donald said pointing to the dog at the end of his sentence. " I'm Jak" Jak said shaking Donald and Goofy's hands. " And I'm Daxter" Daxter said grinning. "Come on lets gets going" I said hoping into the ship and the others followed me. " Where are we goin' Sora?" Goofy asked. " Halloween town" I said. "I'll use my magic so we can blend in" Donald said. "Wait. You have magic Donald?" Daxter said shocked and Donald nodded and brought his staff out.

He started to say some chant no one could under stand then the spell was cast . " Wait what happened I don't feel differ.. Oh.. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Daxter yelled. " You'll blend in with Halloween Town's residents Daxter I did ya a favour" Donald said. " GAHHH! Y-you're a m-m-mummy! Goofy's f-f-Frankenstein and Sora's a v-v-vampire what the hell?" Daxter screamed. " That's the magic" Donald said. " Jak are you seein'… J-Jak I don't remember you being this hairy" Daxter said. "What do you mean?" Jak said. " See for yourself" Daxter said finding a tiny mirror and Jak panicked a little bit. He was covered in brown fur but still recognisable since he still had his goatee and his goggles. He had a red checked shirt on and some blue jeans and no shoes on. He opened his mouth and saw pointed fangs, then looked at his hands and feet he had claws. "Yikes" was all he could say in a gruff deep voice. " Heh! I'm normal unlike you" Daxter said. " Heh! think again" Jak said in his new gruff deep voice. Daxter was surprised Jak's voice had changed but he was even more surprised when he looked at his hand. Chalky white. Daxter touched his face. Cold. He felt over his face. "GAHHH! WHERE'S MY EYES! HOW CAN I SEE WITH JUST EYE SOCKETS!" Daxter screamed and panicked when he saw his fluffy tail was just tiny thin bone now.

" I'M CHALKY WHITE! I'M A SKELETON!" Daxter said freaking out looking at himself in the tiny mirror. " We've landed" I said and opened up the ship and we got out. "Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?, come with us and you will see this our town of Halloween" A voice sang. "This place is creepy Jak" Daxter said. The moon shone on him and his chalky white bones shone. The voice continued to sing and more residents joined in. " So who we looking for?" Jak asked. They stopped in front of a well. " W-why we stopping'" Daxter asked. "We're waitin' for him" Goofy said. "Who?" Daxter said. "The pumpkin king" Donald said. "Who?" Jak said. "ME!" A voice yelled and jumped out of the well. It was a tall, thin skeleton that wore a black pin striped suit and a bow tie that that looked liked a bat. " GAAAHHH!" Daxter screamed. The skeleton laughed. " So what creature are you?" He said to Daxter. " An ottsel. Well a dead lookin' one but I'm still half otter half weasel. And haven't ya herd of hello?" Daxter said. "Hello I'm Jack. Jack Skellington. And you are?" Jack said. " Heh! Jak he's got the same name as you" Daxter mumbled to Jak. " Sorry I'm Daxter" Daxter said and Jack offered his hand and Daxter shook it frowning a little.

Jak's POV  
" I'm Jak" I said and shook Jack's hand. " Great to meet another Jack even though your name probably wont have a "C" in it" Jack said and I nodded, since I knew the English alphabet as well as my world's Precursor alphabet. "It's J-A-K ,Pumpkin king" I said. Jack nodded. "And you Daxter I've never seen a skeleton with blue pupils in it's eye sockets" Jack said to Daxter. "Yeah and I've never seen a skeleton that talk.." Daxter was stopped as I put his furry hand over Daxter's mouth. "Heh heh! He's just kidding ignore him" I said. Jack shugged and walked off and Sora, Goofy and Donald followed him. "You promise never to say anything like that again?" I asked Daxter holding him up with hand and he nodded and I moved my hand and he fell to the ground and his skull fell off and rolled away. "Dude! Help me out here!" His head said and I picked it up and reattached his head to his body. "Thanks now lets catch up to Jack and the others" Daxter said and I nodded. "Where did they go?" I asked. " They're up there" Daxter said pointing up to a big castle.

"Come on get on" I said getting on all fours so I could be faster and Daxter jumped on. I started to run, boy this was fun. "Fun isn't it?" I said chuckling. "What?! This is frightenin' one fall and I'm in pieces but it's a little fun" Daxter said grinning. "Heh! Isn't it?" I said. "Turn here quick or you'll hit that caldron!" Daxter said. And I obeyed. We was near that castle Sora and the others went in and I saw a medium sized wall and I was ready to jump it. "Hold on Dax, here comes the fun part!" I said and he freaked out. "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE CAN'T GET OVER THAT!" Daxter yelled. "Well we wont know until we try" I said taking a run up and then I jumped. I was going to make a perfect jump. Shortcuts are the best! that's what I thought until my foot caught the wall and knocked us over the wall. With a large bang we hit the ground, so loud Jack, Sora, Goofy and Donald ran out the castle to see what happened.

" Jak? Daxter?" Sora said. "Yes" I said as I got up a groaned. "I am never jumping over walls again" I said putting Daxter back together as he cursed at me. "YOU JUMPED OVER THAT WALL! You know there's stairs over there" Sora said. "Yes I know but I wanted try something different" I said once I put Daxter back together. "Wow good job buddy you got everything in the right place, but THINK BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHIN' LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Daxter said. "Ok I will. So what was you guys talking about?" I asked. "Heartless. Jack going to team up with us to get rid of them here" Sora said. "So are ya in?" Donald asked us. "Yeah sure. We're in." Daxter said. "Great lets get goin'" Goofy said. "So where are they? And why we getting rid of them?" I asked confused. "Anywhere and we're getting rid of them because they are attacking citizens instead of scaring them" Jack said. They herd screams and followed the screams. "Huh? Nothing's here" I said. And bright eyes shone behind me.

Sora's POV  
"Jak there's one creeping up on you!" I yelled and Jak turned around. And went into his dark state again but this time the only thing that happened while he was in his werewolf form was horns came from his head and his eyes went black. He ripped the heartless creature to shreds. He was covered in purple blood. And about 10 or 20 heartless was coming, he wasn't satisfied as he tore them all up and he wanted more. "Jak snap out of if this area is safe now" Daxter said. And he snapped back to normal. "Wow Jak! I'm impressed you can make yourself more frightening" Jack said. "Yeah it's a curse" He mumbled to Jack. We walked on to find more heartless and there had to be hundreds. Too many. Jak turned dark as he put it and tried to find them off but for some reason switched back when he stopped like 20. They dove at him and attacked so we attacked them until we found Jak. He looked very weak. Did the bigger ones kill him or has he been possessed by the heartless. He was bloody and bruised. But his eyes flickered open and he was still a normal werewolf. Donald healed him and he got up and looked at the dry blood on his fur. We told him to sit this one out but he refused and continued to fight until after a few hours all the heartless had gone. "Where to now?" Jak asked. " To Oogie to get my Sally back" Jack said "Ok so we're goin' to a boss and then we save ya girl?" Daxter said. "Yeah you can put it that way" Jack said. And we set off to Oogie Boogie.


	3. Chapter 3:Oogie

Chapter 3: Oogie

Daxter POV

So the Pumkin' king a.k.a the talkin' skeleton led us to this Oogie Boogie or whatever the creep was called. We went through some creepy stuff and it was gettin' dark and the locals was gettin' scarier by the minute. "Urm.. Jak maybe I could stay out here and keep watch" I said nervously. "There's nothing to keep watch for so you might as well come with us" He said. I sighed and darted my head in lots of different directions. Damn! To dark to see. But apparently my bright blue eyes was glowing and kinda givin' some light. We walked for a fair bit when I finally piped up. "Are ya sure we're goin' the right way to ya girl?" I asked Jack. I saw a green glow ahead and I saw Jack nod to answer my question. I saw a huge shadow and freaked out.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I yelled and my voice echoed. The shadow moved and I could hear laughter. Crap! "I blew our cover didn't I?" I said nervously chuckling as I was glared at by nearly everyone except Goofy and Jack. It didn't take too long to reach Oogie's den or evil cave or whatever. "Jack nice of you to show up and you brought that brat and his pets with you and some new faces" Oogie said. "I ain't no one's pet!" Donald yelled angrily. I climbed off Jak's shoulder gracefully not wanting to break myself into a million pieces. "Hey bean bag! Give us the girl or things are gonna get ugly!" I yelled and pointed to the stitched up woman strapped to a table. "Haha! You think you can stop me?! Ha! You're just a bag of bones!" Oogie said. I growled. "Who are you?" I asked and then he started to sing a little and I rolled my eyes.

"Right! Stop there! I don't wanna hear another creepy song. Either give us the girl or fight us. Your decision bean bag" I said. "Yeah make a decision" Jak yelled. "Fight" Oogie said. "Great fine by me" I said walking back to Jak but something stopped me. I struggle and tried to move, until I herd laughter and turned around to see his pointed sack like not really a hand slammed down on my tail. So much pain. I cried out in pain. "Heh! This skeleton feels pain" Oogie said. Damn! I shouldn't of made a noise now he knows. I herd him laugh and felt the pressure disappear from my tail so I turned around. Big mistake! I saw his huge pointed lets say tentacle like hand come down. Then BAM! straight down on my tail. It shattered and bits flung and broke into the walls and the floor. I screamed out really loud and wanted to cry but I couldn't. Jak growled and turned dark but Oogie grabbed me and picked me up, I shook in his huge tentacle and put my chalky white hands over my eye sockets. "JAK! HELP ME!" I screamed and I herd running and growling and then a whimper.

And I un covered my eye sockets and saw Jak on all fours but he was limping, his front left leg was injured. I put my hands over my eye sockets again, I couldn't take seeing him hurt. It wasn't pleasant. Then more running pads on the floor then yellin'. I was fallin'. I kept my hands over my eye sockets then I felt something soft. Huh? Soft landin'?. "Dax you ok?"someone said. I removed my hands from near my eye sockets, and saw I was in someone's fluffy, fuzzy arms and then I looked up and saw Jak's fluffy frightenin' face and kinda screamed, which may have offended or upset him a little. But could ya blame me? I mean he has pointy fangs in this werewolf form and does look kinda scary. "Sorry for screamin. Did I upset ya?" I asked and he shook his head and placed me down and then continued to fight. He was clearly lyin'. He kept bittin' Oogie's foot which made me chuckle a little. He looked like a dog chewin' on a slipper or the paper. I tried to get up and fight but Jak told me to sit it out and that he'd reattach my tail after the fight.

After a few spells and aggressive fightin' from wolfie boy they finally defeated that stupid bean bag and then Jak cut the straps holdin' the girl down and she sat up and thanked him and then hugged her boyfriend # I assumed# Jack. She said about how scary it was. And then I asked her somethin'. "So your Sally aren't ya?" I said and she nodded. "Not tryin' to be rude but what are ya?" I asked her and Jak glared at me. I realised my sentence sounded kinda rude. "Sorry that sounded rude. But I'm just curious" I said. "I am a ragdoll" She replied. So we kinda all gave a short intro and talked a little before we said our goodbye's to Jack and Sally and his dog Zero who we Met not so long ago. I liked that dog alot because it hadn't tried to kill me or eat me. So we waved at them and got back in the Gummi ship as Sora called it. Sound like a stupid name for a ship if ya ask me cause the ship doesn't even taste or look sweet. Don't look at me like that, I was curious Ok! I thought the ship tasted like sweets or was made of sweets and that's why it was called the Gummi ship but I was wrong it tastes gross. So random things aside we started to take off after saving Halloween Town and was off to some where else.

"Where are we going?" Jak asked as the magic wore off. "To Atlanica" Sora said. "Where?" I asked. "Under the sea" Donald said "I'll use my magic when we get near water" He continued. "So we're gonna be Mermen or somethin'?" I asked. "Yeah somethin' like that" Donald said. "Sweet! We'll meet some sexy Mermaids! Right?" I asked. "Yeah sure" Donald sighed. And I screamed at the top of my lungs in excitement and Jak rolled his eyes as I started to dance. "What I'm happy" I said as he stared at me. "Don't judge" I said still dancin' happily.


	4. Chapter 4:Atlantica

Chapter 4: Atlantica

Jak's POV

We landed the ship on a beach and got out. "Are we here?" I asked puzzled. "Yeah where we're goin is down there" Donald said pointing down to the sea water. "WHAT?! We can't hold our breath for too long ya know" Daxter said. "We know but just jump in" Donald said. "What about out clothes?" I asked. "Keep 'em on I'm gonna cast a spell on ya" Donald said getting in the sea. I got in after Sora and Goofy and Daxter reluctantly got in with me. Donald said something again we couldn't understand and then the spell was cast. I looked at Sora he was different. Daxter again freaked out. "What are ya this time? Please don't say a shark" Daxter said and Sora laughed. "No I'm a blue dolphin, Donald's a squid and Goofy's a turtle" Sora said. "Wait! Where's my clothes!" I said panicking. "Relax you're a merman" Sora said. "Yeah relax Jak ya should be happy, these merchicks get to see how tonned up ya are" Daxter said nugging me and kinda blushed.

I looked down into the water and saw my legs had been replaced with a dark blue tail I was more shocked than when I was turned into a werewolf but I prefared this form better. "I'm not a merottsel I know i'm not" Daxter said frowning not looking down. He then discided to look down and then he let out a frustrated sigh. "Joy I'm a seahorse" He said waving his hands around while having an annoyed expression on his face. I looked at him, he was half seahorse and his tail was orange on the outside and yellow on the inside. I had to laugh, I couldn't help it. "Knock it off! Don't rub it in how great ya look" Daxter said and I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head. "So you guys ready to go under the sea?" Sora asked. "So we can breathe under water in these forms?" Daxter asked and Sora nodded. "Ya ready?" Donald said and Me and Daxter nodded. Then Sora jumped high out of the water and when he landed back in the water he swam down but Donald and Goofy just swam down. "Let's do this" I said grinning at Daxter and then I jumped out of the water like Sora but did a few tricks while I was airborn.

Daxter's POV

He descided to do a few tricks while he was airborn and when he landed back in the water he smiled and chuckled. Wow I'd never seen him this happy for ages. "Don't brag much" I said and he laughed a little. "Come on" Jak said. "Urm.. Jak I have no clue how to move" I said being all serious. "You serious?" He asked and I nodded. "Seahorses are poor swimers so yeah.. and use your dorsal fin and you might be able to steer since you still have your arms" He said to me. "My what fin?!" I said confused. "Dorsal fin it's somewhere on your tail" he said. "Urm.. Thanks for the help my tail is covered with all sorts of strang seahorse stuff but I'll figure it out. Swim down and wait for me" I said and he insited on staying but I said he might as well swim down and wait and when I repeated myself he nodded and swam down. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long to figure out which was the dorsal whatever.

Jak's POV

He told me to swim down and wait for him again and I nodded and started to swim down. Hopefully I didn't splash water all over him. I herd a huge splashing noise and then him yell "THANKS ALOT JAK!". Sorry Dax, Boy I bet that kinda annoyed him. I swam down real deep and saw Sora, Goofy and Donald waiting for me. I swam towards them. "Thanks for waiting" I said. "Where's Daxter?" Sora asked. "Oh Dax is just figuring out how seahorses swim, He'll swim down once he gets it" I said and a few seconds later, I saw a orange creature in the distance and as it got closer I realised it was Daxter. "You figured that out fast" I said. "What can I say I'm great and WHAT do ya mean by THAT!" He said getting annoyed at the end of his sentence. "Nothing just saying" I said. He just shrugged and asked "So where we goin' now?" He asked. "There" Goofy said turned towards a golden castle. "That castle? Why" I asked. "That's where the king lives and his daughter" Donald said. "Wait did ya say the king has a daughter?" Daxter asked. "Yeah" Donald said. "Is she hot?" Daxter said and I slapped the back of his head and span in a circle. "Damn don't do that!" He said. "What happened to Tess?" I asked. "I still like her" Daxter said. "But you're going to flirt with a mermaid?" I said and he looked away and mumbled "probably" and I smiled at him. Same old Dax.


	5. Chapter 5 a half: Red headed betty

Chapter 5: Red headed betty

Daxter's POV

So we started to swim to the golden castle Goofy had pointed to. "Can I be something different? Please? I can't swim proper" I said. And then after a spell was cast I had a small merman tail. "MerOttsel nice!" I said looking pleased at my orangey yellow tail. As we got closer to the castle I saw something green and decided to swim closer to see what it was and Jak followed me. Then as I got closer I realised it was a green tail. "Dax! Come back" Jak said. I paused and looked up to see the green tail belonged to what I guessed was a mermaid. She turned around with a necklace in her hand. She had long red hair and a purple seashell bra on and amazing blue eyes. She was beautiful. "Can I help you?" She asked and I just stayed were I was. Jak swam to me and nudged me. "Come on" He said. He looked at the mermaid. "Sorry if he interupted you or flirted with you" He said. "We have to go to the king so we'll get out of your hair" He said. "No it's ok and why do you need to see my dad?" She asked. "Wait you're the king's daughter?!" I said and she nodded.

Jak's POV

Daxter tried to move to her but I stoped him. "We're with a kid called Sora and his friends " I said and Daxter frowned as I held him back. "Oh Sora!" She responded. "So you know him?" Daxter asked. "Yeah he has been here before" She said. "Oh before I forget I'm Jak and that's Daxter" I said and Daxter waved when I said his name. "I'm Ariel" The mermaid said back and gave me her hand and I shook it and Daxter did the same. "I'll see you at the castle" She said and then went over to Sora and the other's and started to talk to them. "She seemed nice" Daxter said with a grin. "Yeah but she seemed distracted or sad" I said. "Maybe she was distracted because of me" Daxter said grinning and I rolled my eyes and swam off to the castle. "Oh come on Jak, I was just kiddin'" Daxter said and followed me. Sora and Ariel and the others met us in the castle. I swam over to Ariel and Daxter did too. "What's that in ya hand?" Daxter asked and she opened her hand to show us a seashell necklace with "Melody" wrote on it.

"What's that? Is someone missin'?" Daxter said. "Well my daughter is missing and my husband is looking on land and I asked to be turned back into a mermaid so I could look in the sea" Ariel said. "YOU'RE MARRIED?!" Daxter yelled shocked and she nodded. He kinda looked disapointed. "We could help you find her" I said. "Great thank you!" Ariel said and hugged me, Daxter looked even more annoyed. "Sora what are you guys doing?" I asked and they said getting rid of heartless so I said what me and Daxter was doing. "I still think you're crazy for agreeing to this" Daxter said as I collected a map from Ariel. The map was made of ice. The king seemed happy when I said I was bringing his grandaughter back as I swam off. Daxter chased after me. "Lets try here first" I said pointing on the map. "What near Peguins? I question your choices man" Daxter said looking at me. "Well everything can just about talk in this world so maybe some Peguins saw Melody" I said and Daxter nodded no longer bothering to question me. It took a while to reach some ice but when we did we surfaced and saw Peguins waddling around. "Hello? Can anyone tell us If they saw a mermaid around here before" I said and Daxter rolled his eyes.

Daxter's POV

The Peguins didn't notice me or Jak. "Ya gotta be louder" I said. "HEY! YA DUMB BIRDS!" I yelled and Jak stared at me. "Like calling them dumb is gonna help" He said. The Peguins turned to us and walked over. "Great ya understand me. So have any of ya seen a mermaid girl around here?" I asked and one of the Peguins came over to me. " I did not so long ago she had black hair and went off with our "Heroes" Tip and Dash" The Peguin did air quotes when he said heroes which confused me. "What's with the air quotes?" I asked. "Because they think they are doing good but just make things worse and they'll try and help someone and become cowards and flee" The Peguin said. "Hey! Just because they are cowards doesn't mean they can't be good heroes" I said. "So who's Tip and Dash?" Jak asked. "Tip is a Peguin and Dash is a Walrus and all they do is reck things by "helping out"" The peguin said. "Ok which way did they go?" Jak asked and showed the map to The Peguin and it pointed to Atlantica. "We was just there" I sighed inpatiently. "They are some where there" The Peguin said. "Sorry I couldn't be of more use". "Naw! It's fine" I said. We looked at the map and headed back to Atlantica. The Peguin was right Atlantica was a big place they had to be some where.


	6. Chapter 5 and a half part 2: The penguin

Chapter 5 part 2: The penguin and the walrus

Daxter's POV

So me and Jak swam back to Altantica and after pretty much swimming in circles we came across a penguin, walrus and young mermaid. "Hey are ya Tip by any chance?" I said to the penguin. "Yeah why?" The penguin said. "Please no autographs" He said. "Look fish breath we are here for the girl and we had about your duo from the others penguins, they pretty much said you ain't no hel.." I was stopped by Jak who put his hand over my mouth. "Ignore him. Look the king and Ariel sent us to find Melody" Jak said. "How can we trust you?" Tip replied. "Tip come on they seem nice guys" The walrus said. "Dash are ya sure?" Tip said to the walrus. Dash nodded. "Your friend is right Tip. We're heroes like you" Jak said. "We're not heroes we're just cowards" Dash sighed. "Ya don't need just to be brave to be a hero there's other qualities too ya know" I said. "I'm not always brave ya know". "Wait you didn't say who ya was" Tip said. "I'm Jak and that's Daxter" Jak said and I waved.

"Come on then let's get goin" I said gesturing to Tip, Dash and Melody. "No!" Melody said. "Ya mom's worried about ya kid come on" I said. "If she cared she'd be down here looking for me!" Melody said. "Melody she is down here looking" Jak said. "Ok this is startin' to piss me off, Ya comin with us weather ya like it or not!" I said and grabbed Melody's arm started to swim. "Let go of me I'm not going back" She sulking. "You can sulk all ya want you're going back" I said. And then something weird started to happen to her. She seemed to stop resisting. I turned around to her. "Ya feelin' ok Melody?" I asked and her eyes seemed dull. I saw pink magic spin around her and her pink tail slowly started to disappear and was replaced with legs with creamy coloured pants on. She looked at me and opened her mouth to try and say something. Bubbles escaped and her eyes went small. She was drowning and I didn't know what to do.

I panicked. She held her throat and tears came from her eyes. They pretty much screamed save me! "JAK! H-HELP!" I screamed and he came over and looked at her and me. "She's changed to a human" Jak said puzzled. She shut her eyes tight as she slowly lost her grip from her throat. More bubbles escaped her tightly shut mouth until she screamed out and then she fell slowly. Unconscious. "JAK GRAB HER!" I yelled scared. And he swam down and grabbed her and we swam to the king's castle. "So what was ya doin' with her?" I asked Tip. "Just adventuring" Tip said. Then when we finally reached the castle and Jak said he felt weird. "So apparently you two are supposed to save all the world's according to Sora" The king said and we nodded. "Well sorry to tell you but Sora was wrong" The king said. "What?! But King Trident what about the legend?" Sora said. "It got changed over time but the true legend is a Teenage boy and a orange creature shall save the world's" King Trident said. "Yeah me and Jak since we fell from the sky" I said.

"Wrong the actual legend doesn't mention you falling from the sky that just got added in over time" The king said. Jak started to breathe heavily. "You ok pal?" I asked looking at him and he doubled over and blue magic surrounded him. He was changing back to normal. He quickly handed Melody over. "She needs to return to the surface" He said and started to choke. He looked normal again. "Sorry Jak you're not the chosen one" The king said and took his trident out. "WHAT ARE YA DOIN'?!" I screamed. The king zapped near Jak and a portal appeared. "It will take you to the surface or home which ever you desire" The king said. "No! I can't do this without him!" I said and Jak looked at me. "Don't leave I don't know what to do" I said and his eyes pretty much said bye but sadly. "JAK!" I screamed.

Jak's POV

I walked through the portal gasping for air and after a hazy journey I fell out of the portal on my chest and looked around. Haven City. Without Daxter. I got up and found a Zoomer and drove to The Naughty Ottsel. When I got there I found Tess. "Where's Daxter?" She asked. "Coming back soon" I said and she looked puzzled. "I'll explain soon. Where's Keira?" I said. "Out back. Want me to get her?" She said and I nodded. She walked out and came back with Keira and then I explained where Daxter was. "YOU LEFT HIM IN ANOTHER WORLD?!" Tess said annoyed. "I want you two to come with me and help me find him because he's coming back soon" I said and they nodded. We ran outside and they got on the Zoomer and we set off.

Daxter's POV

I started to turn back to normal. "Help me please!" I screamed panicking and Donald used some magic on me. I looked on my neck. I had gills. "I don't know how to save this kingdom" I said. "You will have someone helping you" Goofy said. "Who?" I replied confused. I was hoping Jak would return but if he did he'd die and also how could he get back. He was probably back in Haven waiting for me. Hopefully he hadn't chose to forget me. "Sora" The king said. Sora seemed surprised. He would be the hero he dreamed about as a kid. "He has powers I don't have anything to offer" I said and threw my hand out. I felt something in my grip. "What the hell!" I said and looked to see a small weapon in my hand. "Did any of ya do this for me?" I asked confused and they shook their heads. "Wow! What is it?" I said. "A Keyblade" Sora said smiling. "Keyblade huh? Cool" I said looking at the small orange and yellow weapon. It had a red capital "D" keychain hanging off the handle. "Let's go save the world" I said and just as I said that a huge keyhole appeared and I aimed my tiny Keyblade and light shot from it and closed the keyhole.

"1 down" Sora said. "It's gonna be a long night before you see Jak". I sighed when he said that. "Jak I'll be there soon buddy" I said. After closing Altantica we went to close Halloween Town. After Sora saved Halloween Town I had to say something. "You're more experienced than me Sora so I'm wondering weather you're just the chosen one" I said. "You miss your friend don't you?" He said and I nodded. "I could try and get you sent home and I'll save Kingdom Hearts" Sora said. "Thanks" I said smiling weakly. "Donald" Sora said and Donald came over. "Do you know any transportation spells?" He asked Donald and Donald nodded. "Why?" Donald asked Sora. "To send Daxter home. This isn't his job it's ours" Sora said. "But the legend?" He replied to Sora. "We've been saving planets from heartless for ages we can prove King Trident wrong. This is our world not Daxter's" Sora replied.

"Ok then I'll cast somethin'" Donald said and started to chant something. "One question before I go, Will I still have this Keyblade?" I asked and Sora nodded. "Summon it whenever you need". A portal appeared behind me. "Thanks for letting me go home" I said. "It's been great gettin' to know ya" I said and ran into the portal.

I slid straight across the ground on my stomach. "Ouch! That's burns" I said rubbing my stomach. I got up and looked around. Haven City. "Now where could Jak be?" I mumbled. "JAK! JAK! ARE YA HERE?!" I yelled and I herd someone yell back. "DAXTER!" A voice yelled and then got closer. "Jak!" I yelled as I saw who it was. He had Keira and Tess with him and I ran to them still with my Keyblade in hand. "New weapon Dax?" Jak asked. I looked at the orange and yellow Keyblade. "Yeah" I said smiling. "I can summon it whenever I want". "Good to have you back Dax" Jak said. "Good to be back" I said.

The end


End file.
